playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden Pearce
-Aiden Pearce Aiden Pearce is the main protagonist of the Watch_Dogs game series and an upcoming DLC character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography WORLD'S GREATEST HACKER Aiden Pearce was always skilled at hacking things, Until his dark past effected his future. He now has control of all the technology in the city of Chicago and uses his technical wizardry to fight crime as a vigilante, However do to his obsession of power, control and surveillance he does not always do the right thing which is making him a wanted man and the law enforcement of Chicago wants answers. THE LEGACY OF AIDEN PEARCE * Watch_Dogs ' ' Opening Aiden is taking a walk in Chicago, Then he notices something odd the city is in a black out, he finds the signal of the interference and then says "I'm Getting to the bottom of this!" And begins his journey to restore the power back to "his" city Rival Name: Bentley Reason: When Chicago was under ctOS control, but when Aiden just enter the Downtown, he just encounter by Bentley, causing him to hack something that can killing him. Connection: They both have special ability to Hack something. Ending Aiden is successful in taking down Polygon Man he returns to Chicago and is glad to see he has full control of the city again and then he says "I have seen unbelievable things out there and now I can do some unbelievable things!" His phone is glowing with AP and he hits a button and then the camera zooms out to show when he hit the button the entire United States is glowing like AP showing he has control over all the United States technology. Finally he says "Now I can rest assured no one will have to go through the pain I suffered ever again because I am in control!" Gameplay He move like Nathan Drake at gun move, but gameplay were similiar to Niko Bellic. center (Square Moves) *'Move Name -' *'Move Name -' + + (Hold to charge/for Super Fist Max) *'Move Name -' + *'Move Name -' + *'Aerial Move Name -' (Air) *'Aerial Move Name -' + (Air) *'Aerial Move Name -' + (Air) *'Aerial Move Name -' + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'M16 fire-' (Hold to charge/for Power Fist Max) *'Handgun shot -' + *'Move Name -' + *'Move Name -' + *'Aerial Move Name -' (Air) *'Aerial Move Name -' + (Air) *'Aerial Move Name -' + (Air) *'Aerial Move Name -' + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Move Name' - (Hold to charge/for Heavy Metal Fist Max) *'Move Name '- + + *'Move Name -' + *'Move Name' - + *'Aerial Move Name -' - (Air) *'Aerial Move Name -' + (Air) *'Aerial Move Name -' + (Air) *'Aerial Move Name -' + (Air) (Throws) *'Move Name -' or *'Move Name-' *'Move Name' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Focus -' (Level 1): Everything is Slow Motion except Aiden, he will firing his Handgun at opponent leg, causing instan KO. *'Traffic Hack -' (Level 2): Aiden press the button on his profiler, then came a dozen of car hitting each other into the Stage, creating massive Pile-Up, the opponent easy KO if they hitted by them *'The Blackout -' (Level 3): the cutscene play durring the midnight, the opponent surounding him in middle of Chicago Downtown, then he pressing the Button from his profiler, causing the Blackout. After it, the stage become completely dark and the opponent become blind and give Aiden an Advantages, press to firing Handgun to the opponent, it will can Instan Kill. Level 3 Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ko3_gHc_198 Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'When Selected: ' **"ctOS will be mine" **"I will make you pay" *'Pre-match:' *'Item Pick-up:' **"I'm think this much better than ctOS" *'Using Level 1 Super Name #1:' *'Using Level 2 Super Name #2:' *'Using The Blackout: ' **"Good Night" *'Sucessful KO:' **"You think i'm man out of control, but you never had a control" **"I will make them understand, & you never be free again" *'Respawn:' Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Intro #1' *'Intro #2' *'Intro #3' *'Intro #4' Winning Screen *'Winning Screen #1: ' *'Winning Screen #2: ' *'Winning Screen #3: ' *'Winning Screen #4: ' Losing Screen *If using Winning Screen #1: *If using Winning Screen #2: *If using Winning Screen #3: *If using Winning Screen #4: Taunts *'You doesn't know me: '''he put out his Vigilante Mask, after few moment, he wear back his Vigilante Mask *'Taunt Name #2:' *'Taunt Name #3:''' Costumes Default Costume (Your asleep, i'm awake) Alternate Colors *he show wearing a Black Boot, Jet black Jeans, a white/light grey sweater, a Brown leather Trench Coat with the WATCH_DOGS symbol incoporated in upper back stiching. *He covered his hair with his Black-brown baseball cap with WATCH-DOGS symbol *to covered his identity, he always wear a Vigilante Mask with a white stylized "Z" over his nose & mouth so make could to protect his identity DedSec Edition (We are DedSec) Alternate colors: *The Coat is Grey White with the Sweater also white *The Pant are Black with Shoes are Black Too. *He wearing a Black Glove with grey Vigilante Mask Second Costume Name (Costume Description) Alternate colors: * * * Trivia Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Watch_Dogs Category:PlayStation 4 Characters